User talk:Sriart Me/A Power Down
You only have one interrupt, you are wasting two skill slots to let you use a skill you don't really need when PBlock does it well enough, Frustration is a bit of a waste of 8 attrib points when you have one interrupt. I suggest you look at the current PBlock build, it's rated Great for a reason. But don't copy it or you'll get WELLed.---- The Liger speak to me 16:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I fail to see how this is "permanent shutdown" 16:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well if you PBlock a fire ele then when PBlock has ran out on his bar, shadowstep in and Blackout him it is basically pretty good permashutdown. Of course I've already listed the problems it has.---- The Liger speak to me 16:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) to be completely honest i use frustrastion because my intenet connection is slow enough that i cant physically react with it. As for not having any other interupts in the main build, the targets for this build are usually ele, monk or mesmer. Its rare to see an ele (in ra that ive been in) that uses, or focuses in more than one attribute, asme for mesmer. For a monk, taking out half the skills is worth it enough. Wastrels worry is nessescary to add dmg. without it its just trading a player for a player, no real loss or benefit other than the choice of whose not reall in the fight. Return is tehre because often by using deaths charge, u need an escape. Those are just personal choices though - so im assuming i should make those optional or switch them to interupts and throw them in as variants? (kinda new to this whole thing) also, orginal inspiration was that build. i listed it as permanet because PD + blackout basically can keep 50-90% of skills down, assuming u have the brains to interupt the right skill, and depending on the target. In RA 90% of the targets i use this build on end up just satnding there attacking me. :The only problem is that PvX keeps the optimum builds, Frustration is your personal choice but many other players can interrupt fine as they have a good connection. Adding it to variants is a possibility if you make a note to say it is to help people get into 'rupting or something along those lines. I like Watrel's and didn't complain about it, damage or forcing a monk to use his skills and start to waste energy is generally good. I do quite like the idea of this build but I think that PBlock can keep someone out enough for them to not be any trouble on it's own.---- The Liger speak to me 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: So is it worth trying to work on it, or the current PB is good enough that this doesnt really compare? IDM that it is, at least i think i formatted it right :) Sriart :::I think it may be too close to the current PB if you change some of the skills around. You can always move ti to your userspace if you want to keep it.---- The Liger speak to me 16:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I think ill keep it because I have some ideas that may seperate it but still keep it working. For example, without changing any of the skills, Blackout on an alternate target? Give me some time, who knows it MIGHT turn out ok. Or not. I'll try though Sriart :::::I hope it turns out good. =)---- The Liger speak to me 16:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'm assuming i need to do more than just delete everything....? Sriart 16:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can put a delete tag on it like I showed on your talk and put it in your userpsce via copy and pasteor you can click the move button at the top of the page and move it to your userspace. You'd need to call it something like User:Sriart/Me/A Power Down. This would put it on a page of it's own.---- The Liger speak to me 16:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Took a bit of decrypting what you said but got it :D Sriart 17:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC)